Half of My Heart
by hesthemoon
Summary: Lyra Riddle didn't know who her father or mother was. All she knew was that was the charge of her Guardian Bellatrix Lestrange and that she could do magic. But, oh there was so much more she needed to know. DM/OC FW/OC


The wind came crashing in the house and knocking over a vase of flowers, sending it crashing to the ground loudly. The small girl sitting the living room jumped, not expecting the sound. She made a whimpering sound and got off the couch she was sitting on. She quickly hurried over to the window and lashed it shut, not allowing anymore wind to come through. She looked down at the mess in front of her and cleaned the broken vase up and picked the flowers that were inside up. She walked into the kitchen and threw away the vase and put the flowers in a new vase. She grabbed a towel from the pantry and walked hurriedly into the room. She put the new vase of flowers where the old one sat and cleaned up the spilt water.

She had it all done before her Guardian came into the room and asked what happened. When her Guardian did, she just shook her head at her. Her Guardian narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't say anything. She walked back from where she came. The little girl let out a breath and relaxed a bit more on the couch.

"Lyra. Go get Draco, Narcissa wants him well suited for tonight," her Guardian said coming out the room she just went in moments before.

"But Bellatrix, Draco is mean to me. He won't-" her Mother cut her off.

"Lyra Riddle. I don't care. Get Draco, tell him to get suited. Then tell him to go to Narcissa. Then I want you, to go to your room and get yourself dressed up for dinner tonight. You get that?"

"Yes m'am."

"Then get to it."

Lyra quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs to Draco's room. She openned the door to find Draco sitting on his bed staring at nothing. He didn't even turn his head when she walked in.

"Draco?" she said in a small voice. He still didn't look over.

"Draco?" she spoke a little louder, he finally glance over at her.

"Yes, Lyra?" he said in an uninterested voice, with blank eyes staring over at her. He was just like his father. And yet, he was only Eleven, and she was Ten turning Eleven come September. Lyra and Draco were total opposites. Day and Night. Loud and soft. Tall and small.

Another thing was, she was sure she wasn't like her father, even if she didn't have a clue of who he was. No one would tell her, they would just smirk at her with their knowing smirks. She knew they knew. And she wanted to be in the loop, she wanted to know.

"Lyra?" Draco's monotone voice rang again, clearing Lyra's train of thoughts.

"Oh, your Aunt wanted you to suit up, and get ready for supper tonight. Narcissa demanded," she once again said in a small voice.

"Are you dressing up?

"I have to, Bellatrix's orders," she told him and then walked out of the room and into hers.

Lyra walked over to her closet and pulled out a black velvet dress with a dark green ribbon around it. She put in on over her head after she took her other shirt off. She tied the ribbon about her back and then put her half her raven hair up with a silver ribbon. She looked at herself in her full length mirror in the corner of her room and sighed. She never liked how tiny she was, Draco always picked on her about it. And it didn't help when his ghoul of friends came over and also made fun of her for how small she was. She closed her closet doors after grabbing a pair of silver ballet flats. She put them on and stepped out of her room the same time that Draco stepped out of his.

"You look nice," Draco said, giving her a small compliment she rarely got. She nodded her head in thanks and walked down the steps.

When both reached the dinner table in the dinning hall, the front seat was empty, they were still waiting for Lucius. Lyra sat across the table from Draco .

"So, Draco, I bet you're excited for Hogwarts. I'll know you'll do great, just like your Father you are," Narcissa praised her son.

"Yes, Mother. Of course I will, I'm a Malfoy," Draco smirked at his Mother with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

Lyra wished she had parents to praise her. But all she had was her Guardian and her family. She wasn't even part of them. She was just another head in the house. Another body just taking up space.

But only if she knew she was much more than that.

"Lyra, I'm sure you're acceptance letter will come soon. Of course, you're almost the age of 11 and have been showing magically abilities," Narcissa smiled at Lyra. Lyra shot her a small smile.

"I hope so, I would like to learn more about magic," she said in the small voice when she always talked.

Soon Lucius joined them and they ate.


End file.
